The present invention relates generally to maps, navigation, and/or data thereof, and more particularly, relates to creating and/or displaying three-dimensional features on an electronic map display.
In the past, many people relied on paper maps when navigating to their destinations. However, those same people and many others currently use electronic mapping products for navigating to their destinations as well as exploring the world around them.
Electronic mapping products may be arranged according to a variety of methods and systems. For example, map information may be presented using a perspective view. In such perspective views, the vantage point of the map image is overhead, but the viewing angle is not straight down. Instead, the viewing angle is slanted toward the ground in a direction other than straight down. Because the viewing angle is slanted, roads and other geographical features in the map image are rendered so that they appear in perspective. Although current mapping technologies may provide many useful features, there exists room for further improvements. The description that follows provides example embodiments of such improvements.